


Alpha and Omega

by Draugneth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draugneth/pseuds/Draugneth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's life changes when he wanders into a forest and gets lost. Injured, he meets one Fenrir Greyback and quickly becomes infatuated with the man. However, his old life has not been forgotten, and they pose a threat to his new family and friends. Will he survive life in the wild? Rated M, don't like gay stuff, don't read! Dark!Ooc!Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting The Alpha

Harry ran through the forest, his toes catching on the roots of great oak trees and stones hidden under moss. He could hear the howls of the men trailing behind him. They were right on his heals. They could,would, catch him any second. His lungs were on fire and his step was already slowing. Just one more moment and he would be sa-

"Ah!" His foot caught on a particularly large root and he went tumbling to the ground. Searing pain soared through his ankle and he cried out in pain and fear. He was too slow, and it was too late. They had caught him.

"Heh...looks like we got a stray pup on our hands. And he's quite the looker too." One wolf jeered at him. They surrounded him on all sides, calling him names and kicking at him.

"Hey look! He's hurt. Can't run away anymore, now can you pup?"

The same wolf's arm shot out and yanked on his injured foot. Harry screamed in agony until the wolf finally let go. He sat there on the moss covered ground, moaning as his consciousness flickered. He was just about to pass out when he heard a voice cut through the laughing and cat-calls.

"That's enough."

All noise quieted as another man stepped through the brush. He was tall, maybe six seven, and muscular. His muscles were defined and rough looking, but weren't too large and definitely suited his body type. His skin was covered in dirt and he wore no shoes, not even clothes. None of the men did. They were all naked as the day they were born.

"Sorry Alpha. We caught the boy." The wolf who had tugged Harry's ankle bowed his head and kept his eyes low as did all the others.

The man's attention was brought to Harry. He smirked and circled him. "How old are you? What is your name? Why are you in my territory?"

Harry could not stop shaking. He was too scared to answer any of the questions the Alpha had threw at him.

"The Alpha asked you a question you dumb bit-!" The wolf who had hurt Harry was cut off when a huge hand came down on his right cheek hard, effectively shutting him up.

"I said that's enough, Red!" The Alpha wolf snarled at his subordinate. The wolf, Red, got on his knees and bared his neck. The Alpha just sneered and kicked him away.

The Alpha turned to Harry and stepped closer. He kneeled down and and took hold of the teenagers chin, making him look straight into the mans eyes.

"Now, are you going to answer my questions, or am I going to have to force them out?" Harry gasped sharply and nodded.

"I'm si-sixteen. My name is Harry...and I got lost."

Harry had been spending the last few summer days with the Weasleys at the burrow, and had wandered into the forest to clear his mind after getting into an argument with Ron. He had quickly realized that he had no idea where he was and that the sun was setting fast.

The Alpha hummed and smirked once again, "Well, that's just bad luck on your half my little Omega." He pulled on Harry's arm and picked him up, being careful of his broken ankle. "You're in my land now, you obey my rules," he glanced down at Harry's tear streaked face, "and your my bitch now."

He began to jog into the forest with his betas following behind him. The Alpha kept a strong hold of Harry's legs and waist. The boy began to struggle once he heard that, even though he knew that his attempts were futile. Instead of injuring himself, he relaxed and stared up at the passing tree branches.

After a few minutes of the bumpy jogging, the Alpha stepped into a clearing with green grass and daisies growing. He assumed this is where they would rest, for now.

The Alpha set him down in a particularly soft patch and turned to his Betas, "Make a fire, a small one though, and go hunting. Red, you go get some branches, and start the fire. Cas, Al, and Tobby go catch a few bucks." The men nodded and went to work. That only left two other men in the clearing besides the Alpha and Harry. They began to pull grass out of their roots and lay it down to make a bed-like circle around the Alpha.

"W-who are you guys? Let me go, I have to get back!" Harry whimpered. The Alpha looked at him and rolled his eyes, "Sorry pup, but you're stuck with me. I'm not giving up a rare Omega like you."

Harry shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. "Well, then can you tell me your name at least?" He was growing a bit bolder, he sensed that these men meant no harm to him, at least no true harm.

The Alpha thought for a moment, perhaps he didn't feel Harry was worthy to know his name, "I suppose..."

"Alpha, we've finished." The men stood back and kept their eyes low. The Alpha looked over their work and nodded in his approval. He cleared his throat, "Then go help Red collect wood. Actually, Vince can go help Red. Will go and fetch some water from the creek with the water bottles we have."

"Hello? Still here." Harry called out and immediately drew back when the rough mans eyes shot back to him.

"You're my bitch, and though you will be a higher rank than these men here, you are my submissive and will obey my orders. That includes keeping your mouth shut unless I say so."

Harry jerked up and down as he nodded. He didn't want to be on the other end of that mans hand. "C-can I know your name though?"

His Alpha sighed and nodded once more, sitting down and criss crossing his legs, showing all of his glory, "My name is Fenrir Greyback, perhaps you've heard of me." At that moment, Harry realized that he had no chance of getting out of this.

He was fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! I have all the other ones on FF under the same name and everything, I just havent uploaded them all here.

That night Harry lay curled up beside the Alpha. He didn't dare touch him, and Fenrir didn't seem to care. All the men were snoring, some were even drooling too, however Harry could not sleep. He had no idea who these men were, and the one he did know of was a murderer and was one of Voldemort's lackies.

He didn't necessarily care that he was a Death Eater, he was only wary simply because the man was dangerous. Lately Harry had doubts that Dumbledore's intentions were completely good. He was beginning to see past the old mans smile and cunning words. Each time the headmaster would say "It is for the greater good, Harry", his blood would boil. His attitude towards everyone at the burrow had changed, and it had resulted in the fight he had with Ron. Actually, if he thought about it , fourth year was when Ron began to distance himself. He became hostile sometimes.

Hermione was still his friend, but with her knew blooming relationship with the young Weasley she had also become distant. The only people he felt comfortable around now was the twins, Remus, and Sirius, but Sirius was dead.

He rolled over to face the Alpha, but as soon as he looked up he wished he had just kept still. Fenrir had his hazel eyes locked on him in a predatory gaze. Harry shuddered and waited. This man was unpredictable and dangerous, he was treading on eggshells.

Fenrir huffed and wrapped his burly arms around the boy, squeezing him close, " Don't be such a puss, you're my Omega bitch means you'll have to get used to me and the pack."

Harry struggled in the wolfs iron-like grip, "Stop calling me that, I'm not your goddamn bitch. Get the hell off of me!" His arm shot out and before he could stop himself, he cracked the Alpha in the jaw.

All of a sudden his airflow was cut off and he saw dark spots in his vision. He realized that Fenrir had socked him back, right between his eyes, and that the Alpha now had his giant hands wrapped around Harry's thin neck.

The betas were now all awake and staring in worry. They knew better than to disobey and question their leader.

Harry's vision was starting to darken, and his grip on the Alphas hands, trying to tear them off of his neck, began to lessen. His eyelids started to shutter close. His hands fell to his sides, but the Alphas grip did not let up.

"Alpha please! You're going to kill him!" One of the betas, Will, cried out. He reached his arm out to help Harry, but Vince held him back. He knew the consequences of interfering.

Fenrirs attention drifted to Will. He let go of Harry's neck and shot to his feet, drawing in shaky breaths. "Fix him. I'm going for a walk. Don't follow me!" After that, he stormed off into the brush.

Will darted forward as soon as his Alpha left and held Harry in his arms. His neck was already bruising a nasty purple and his eyes were beginning to swell up, sure to become black eyes.

Will felt his own filling up with tears, but he did not dare let them fall. He was already the lowest of the betas, he didn't want to look weaker.

"Vince...boil some water will you? Cas, can you get a rag out of the supply bag? Please guys..." Will asked. The men got straight to work. Meanwhile Red, Al, and Tobby stayed beside Will and Harry. Tobby finally asked, "Will he be alright?"

Will nodded. "Of course. All he needs is some time to heal." Harry was unconscious, but still breathing. Will shook his head, this was not a good way to start courting the young boy. Even wolves had to court. They had to win the trust and love of the one they were courting before they could mate.

Vince had the river water boiling, and Cas had soaked the rag in it. Ringing it out, Cash gave it to Will who placed it on Harry's neck gently. It wouldn't heal him necessarily, but it would help with the pain for now. Nearly everyone in the pack had been victim to their Alphas paws. Except Cas, but he had just joined the pack a few weeks ago.

A few hours passed and Harry was still unconscious. Fenrir had not come back yet, but the sun would be rising soon and he would come back at that time. Red and Tobby had gone back to sleep but the rest of them were still up, waiting for Harry to awaken.

Fenrir emerged through the bushes. He looked calm and collected, but they could tell that he was nervous but he way he held himself. He made his way over to where Harry was laying. The wolf frowned and soaked the rag again, placing it the boys neck. He could clearly see the bruises in the shape of his hands. He sighed. Fenrir knew that the boy would be reluctant, and would not want to be part of his pack at first. He shouldn't have reacted so violently. He soaked the rag again.

Harrys eyes flew open and he shot up onto his behind. He looked around only to realize that he could see nothing besides Fenrir. He shrunk back. He wanted to apologize for hitting the man, but was too afraid to say anything.

Fenrir leaned back slightly, "I'm sorry for...hurting you like this." He cursed himself. "However, if you ever touch me like that again I will not hesitate to do worse."

Harry nodded, and though his throat was in agony, he still spoke. "I understand...I just want to get back to my family." That was a lie. The only people he missed at the burrow were the twins.

"Well that won't happen, pup. I'm not giving you up, and come the next full moon you won't want to leave."

Harry was confused, "What do you mean?"

Red answered for Fenrir. "He means that when the full moon comes, he'll turn you. And judging by your physique and personality, you won't be an Alpha, not even a beta. You'll be an Omega. That means that you won't be able to resist the Alpha, especially during your heat."

Harry froze. He had learned about the hierarchy's in werewolf packs, but he never heard about what Red called heat. "What's the heat?"

Fenrir smirked. Oh how he loved how innocent the boy was. He couldn't even connect the dots.

"That's the period of time when you're able to conceive, pup. An Omegas heat is during the Fall, so pups will be born in Spring and Summer."

The school year was about to begin, which meant Fall was only a few weeks away. "Wait! When's the next full moon then?"

Will popped out of nowhere, "In three days." He sat right beside Red, so close that Harry had a feeling they were more than just pack members or friends.

Fenrir noticed. "This is Will. He's our lowest ranking beta. He's also our healer." Harry nodded silently, he could see it. Will was small, almost as small as him. He had sandy blonde hair and bright green eyes. He was also rather short, only about five seven. Harry pouted, he was still at his lousy five five.

Fenrir then nodded to Red. "That is Red. He's my second in command and my strongest beta, and best hunter." Red was about six two and had burgundy hair, hence the name Red. His eyes were a light sky blue, though he had a rough, mean looking face. Like Fenrir.

Fenrir smiled slightly and pointed to the pile of sleeping men, "The man with jet black hair is Cas. He's our fastest. The man under him is Tobby. He's very distant but is loyal enough. Next to him is Alfred, or Al. He's probably the most energetic and won't shut up. And the man that looks like Will is Vince. He's Wills brother."

Harry nodded each time Fenrir named one of them. "So..you turned all of them...?"

Fenrir shook his head, "No. I only turned Al and Vince. The rest had wandered into my territory, like you, and had asked to join the pack. They were lone wolves. Well, except Will. After he had found out that his brother was a werewolf and would have to leave him, he came with his brother and had begged me to turn him too. So I did."

Harry frowned, "But life as a werewolf is hard...and people look down on you guys. Why would you want that?" He asked Will.

Will just smiled and clasped his hand together with Red's. "I love my brother more than anything and our parents had died when we were young. He was all I had and I didn't want to lose him forever. So I came with him. I'm happy I did." The blonde looked up at Red and leaned up to kiss the big mans jaw.

Harry covered his smile when he saw Red blushing, though the man tried to hide it by scowling. He sighed and scooted closer to Fenrir. He could see that these men weren't vicious or violent, they were just like any other human being. He guessed he shouldn't have judged them though. One of his most closest friends was a werewolf.

He yawned and stretched. Although it was morning and the sun had just risen over the hills, he was pooped. He laid his head on Fenris thigh, slowly though. The man had just strangled him hours ago, but he couldn't help but become fixated with the man. The way his muscles rippled under his skin or the way he held himself high with pride. The way his hips swayed ever so slightly when he walked, or when he tensed and that strong chest looked even better. Honestly, it was captivating. He closed his eyes and curled up, holding his knees to his chest for warmth.

Fenrir hummed and smoothed his hand over Harry's dark head of unruly hair. He felt confidence swell up in his chest when the boy had laid his head on his upper thigh. The boy trusted him just enough to do that. He glanced around at his pack members. Red and Will were happily chatting and holding each other, and though the others were sleeping, they looked happy. He could get used to this.


End file.
